That Night
by Misha
Summary: Phillip's reflects five years after Chloe's death.


That Night   
By Misha

Disclaimer- I don't own either the song "Last Kiss" or the characters of Days of Our Lives. They both belong to people with a lot more money of me and I'm not making money off this story, so please don't sue me.

_Author's Notes- This is a short, depressing song fic inspired by the coronation. This is a Phloe fic, but it's pretty angsty. It's set to Pearl Jam's "Last Kiss" and is told from Phillip's PoV. I hope you like it, enjoy._

_

* * *

_  
I keep thinking back to that night, wondering why it happened.

I try to understand why my life fell apart in what brutal moment.

That night was something right out of a nightmare. It was a massacre, a gruesome ending to what should have been a night right out of a fairy tale. 

Even after what was going on with Mom, despite the fact that I knew there would be a hit that night, I never imagined things would go as wrong as they did...

_Oh where oh where can my baby be   
The lord took her away from me   
She's gone to heaven so I got to be good   
So I can see my baby when I leave this world_

I can still remember that night perfectly, I guess you never forget something like that. We were all watching Greta being crowned and I was waiting for the signal, when the first bullets were fired.

Next thing I knew, there were shots everywhere and everyone was ducking for cover, if they hadn't already been shot.

I was trying to catch a glimpse of my dad, when I heard the sound I would never forget. I heard the sound of a bullet right near me and then a piercing scream. I forgot all about Dad as my attention was focused on Chloe, who now lay on the floor, covered in blood.

_We were out on a date in my daddy's car   
We hand't driven very far   
There in the road strait up ahead   
A car was stalled the engine was dead   
I couldn't stop so I swerved to the right_

I remember that the bullets stopped soon after that and I gathered Chloe into my arms.

Her beautiful dress was covered with blood and she was weak, but she smiled up at me as I held her close.

"Phillip," she whispered then, running one hand through my hair.

"I'm here, baby." I told her, holding her close to me.

"Phillip, I love you." She told me.

I remember that my heart filled with joy at that moment, she had never told me that before.

"I love you too, Chloe." I told her, meaning it with every fibre of my being. I had never even known you could love someone like I loved Chloe.

_I'll never forget the sound that night   
The screaming tires the busting glass   
The painful scream that I heard last_

I held her tight, not wanting to let go ever. It was then that Dr. Evans approached us.

"Phillip, Chloe!" She called out. "Have you seen Belle?"

"No." I told her. "But, Dr. Evans, Chloe's been shot."

Dr. Evans immediately knelt by my side and took a good look at Chloe's wound.

She had been shot in the abdomen and there was a lot of blood. I knew that it didn't look good, but I prayed that the feeling in my gut was wrong and that Chloe was okay.

_Oh where oh where can my baby be   
The lord took her away from me   
She's gone to heaven so I got to be good   
So I can see my baby when I leave this world_

I'll never forget the look in Dr. Evans' eyes after she finished looking at Chloe's wound. I knew the moment that I saw it that there was no hope, that I was going to lose her.

I guess Chloe knew it too, because she raised her head and looked up at Dr. Evans. "I'm going to die aren't I?" She asked softly.

Dr. Evans nodded sadly. "I'm afraid so."

When she said those words, I felt part of myself die as well. Chloe, my beautiful Chloe was dying in my arms and there was nothing I could do about it.

_When I woke up the rain was poring down   
There were people standing all around   
Something warm flowing through my eyes_

Tears filled my eyes at that thought.

Chloe saw them and raised one weak hand to my face. "Don't cry, Phillip." She whispered.

Dr. Evans excused herself, obviously realising that this was a private moment between Chloe and I.

"I can't help it." I told her. "Chloe, you changed my life so much. You showed me that people could care about my for more than the Kiriakis name, you taught me all about love and trust. You gave me so much, Chloe."

"And you taught me _how_ to love and how to live life to it's fullest." Chloe told me with a slight smile. "Phillip, these last few months have been the happiest of my life. I feel as if my life began when I met you and I'm glad that I'm going to die in your arms."

_But somehow I found my baby that night   
I lifted her head see looked at me and said   
Hold me darling just a little while   
I held her close I kissed her our last kiss   
I found the love that I knew I had missed_

"Oh, Chloe." I whispered, wondering how I would be able to cope with losing her.

"Phillip, will you kiss me one last time?" She asked me softly, her beautiful blue eyes pleading.

"Of course, blue eyes." I told her, holding her close to me as our lips met for the last time.

When we pulled away, her eyes closed for good and she died.

All I remember after that, is the over-whelming feeling that my world had ended. I don't know if I cried or if called out, only that I clutched Chloe tight to my chest, unable to believe that she was gone.

_Well now she's gone even though I hold her tight   
I lost my love my life that night   
Oh where oh where can my baby be   
The lord took her away from me   
She's gone to heaven so I got to be good   
So I can see my baby when I leave this world_

It's been four years since that night, since the night the only woman I'll ever love died. Chloe wasn't the only casualty, but none of the other deaths hit me like hers did. Chloe's death tore my world apart, she was my world.

I know that she's gone, and that's she not coming back, but even now I can't imagine being with anyone else. Everyone tells me that I should move on, that's it what Chloe would have wanted, but how can I? How can I ever love anyone half as much as I loved her?

And how can anyone ever compare to the beautiful blue-eyed girl who left me on that awful night, four years ago?

The End


End file.
